codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Crew Expendable
By Bumblebeeprime09 ''This is based on the COD4 singleplayer level of the same name. '' ''If you feel it could be British-ified (Made more british-like), then please change it. '' My name is Sgt. Bob Nichols. I work for the S.A.S, and I have been deployed to an Ultranationalist-controlled freighter, carrying a possible nuclear device. The Bridge and Deck "Sixty seconds." said the pilot of Hammer 6-4, our helicopter. I was sitting next to "Soap" Mactavish, the newest member of the team, across from Price, my commanding officer, who was smoking a Cigar. To the left of me was Griffin. "Thirty seconds." said the pilot. Price threw his cigar away, I pulled down my gas mask. "Ten seconds." said the pilot. I pulled the bolt on my MP5SD, and got ready. "Green light, go, go, go!" said the pilot. We fast roped onto the deck just outside of the bridge. "Weapons free." said Price. We opened fire, killing everyone inside. I followed Price down the stairs. When I got down, I saw a dizzy-looking russian come out. He was talking funny and holding a bottle of vodka, so you could tell that he was very drunk. I shot him in the head. We walked in, and I saw two crew members sleeping on bunk beds. Soap shot them. "Sleep tight." I said. I then saw an open laptop with a flash drive. I pulled the flash drive out and stuffed it down one of my pockets. We then left the area. When we got outside, the rest of the team, which was Wallcroft, Griffin, and Gaz, among others, were fast roping down. We proceeded to cross the deck of the ship. "Fan out- Three metre spread." said Price. When we neared the other end, we heard shouts in russian. Gunfire erupted from the 3rd story windows of the ship's tower. Mostly RPDs. I threw a frag. It killed one, but not all of them. "Hammer 6-4, we are taking hevy fire, requesting support!" said Gaz. "Roger, that." said the helicopter's pilot. The minigun spooled up, and it sprayed the windows, killing everyone. "Bravo Six, we are at bingo fuel. Big Bird will be here to pick you guys up, over." The Hold We made our way up to the doorway. "Wallcroft, Griffin, cover our six." Said Price. "Yes sir." said Wallcroft. Price lowered his weapon, and spun the wheel, and held it. Gaz pulled out his shotgun. "I like to keep this for close encounters." He said. Price then said, "On my mark..." He opened the door. "Go!" Gaz went in first, Soap second, me third. "Hallway, clear." said Gaz. "Check your corners." Said price. I looked around. no one in sight. We got to the stairs. "Check those corners!" said Price, again. After Gaz said, "Stairs, clear." I checked my left. Nothing. I checked my right, and saw movement. "Movement right." We rounded a large pipe, and we were met with AK-47 assault rifle fire. Our MP5s and M4A1s made quick work of them. We rounded a bend, and we saw a bit of some catwalks. We had made it to the main hold. Price leaned his head around the corner, and showers of sparks erupted on the wall from enemy gunshots. I threw a flashbang at the wall, purposely so it would bounce off the wall. I covered my ears, as the flashbang went off. We went into the hold and quickly gunned down the enemies, still dazed. I started ahead of the team, when all of a sudden, a dude popped out infront of me and yelled. I quickly ducked, and Gaz fired his shotgun at him. The dude was going to abush me and kill me with his dual Desert eagles. I decided too grab one and place it in my secondary holster. We moved on. We moved into the next room, and we had to go up to the catwalks. We encountered enemies on the ground floor and on the opposite catwalks. I had trouble with my weapon's recoil, so I threw a frag grenade. When we got down, I moved closer, and gunned three of them down. The rest were handled by my team. We went into the third and final room. We engaged in a small gunfight. We had a W1200 shotgun, multiple MP5s, and 2 or 3 M4A1s. The enemy had Mini-Uzis and AKs. We won. We made our way to the end of it. Gaz's geiger counter started ticking terribly fast. "I'm getting a strong reading, sir." He said. "Open it up." Said Price. Escape I grabbed the doors and swung them open. A lare metal crate was sitting there, with a spotlight and clipboard sitting on top of it. On the back of the shipping crate, a red flag with black stripes, a white star, and two tan sabres crossed in the middle was draped. "Hmm... It's in Arabic."Prce said, after looking at the writing on the side of the crate. He grabbed his radio. "Baseplate, this is Bravo Six, package secure and ready for transport." Baseplate replied, "No time, Bravo six, we have two bogeys headed for your position. Grab what you can and get the hell outta there." This sent shivers up my spine. ''Aw, shit. ''I thought. Gaz said, "Fast movers. Probably MiGs. We'd better go." Price then said, "Soap, grab the manifest." Soap grabbed a clipboard sitting on top of the crate. "Alright, everyone, topside, double time!" Price commanded. We started to walk into the next room. Price radioed Griffin and Wallcroft. "Griffin, Wallcroft, what's your status?" He asked. Griffin replied, "Already on board the helicopter sir- Shit! They've opened fire! Get the bloody hell out!" We started running, but then we felt the ship rock, and an explosion erupted in the next room. I was knocked to my feet. "Bravo six, do you copy?!" yelled the pilot of Big Bird through his radio. Price yelled, "Shit! What the hell happened?!" I got up quickly, though Soap was much slower. Big Bird's pilot yelled, "Bravo six, come in, damn it!" We ran to the catwalks. "Get to the end, move, move, move!" Gaz then shouted, "Move your arses, people, come on!" We neared he end when water poured onto the catwalks. I was one of the first men off of the catwalks. We started backtracking. I went back around the big pipe, and I then forgot which way to the helicopter. "Which way? Which way to the helicopter?" I yelled. Price responded with, "To the right, to the right!" I rounded a corner, turning right when I got to the top of the stairs. I made my way down the hallway, then got outside. I found we were on the lower side of the ship, and we ran to the other side of the tower, where we found the chopper. I jumped on, and a few others jumped on. Then Soap arrived, and the helicopter was much farther away from the ship now than when I jumped on. I yelled, "Jump for it!!!!!!!" Soap jumped, and strugled to hold his grip, before Price pulled him in all the way. I looked out the back of the chopper at the sinking ship, as we flew away. Category:FanFiction Category:Bumblebeeprime09